Love in Government
by eventer224
Summary: Tris and Tobias in modern day. Their dads are in the US government. This is my first one. I wanted to try it. Let me know how it goes :D
1. INTRO

Tris POV

I quickly step through the doors, successfully exiting the party. As the heavy wooden doors close behind me I step out of the heals I was forced into and itch where my dress rubs on my neck. As I wonder the halls I find the stairs and sit down. I breathe a sigh of relief as I notice someone else is also occupying my sanctuary. "Why are you here?" He seems to be startled out of some daydream as he turns to face me.

"Escaping the party," his voice is deep but pleasant. But the thing I notice most about him is his stunning blue eyes. They memorize me for a moment and he must notice me stairing because he becomes slightly uncomfortable as he asks "What about you?"

"Same. I can't stand it in there with all of those old men." That seems to amuse him because his lips twitch up in the smallest of smiles.

"You someone's daughter?" As he asks he shifts into a more comfortable position and faces me.

"Yea… What about you?" _God, I could just stare into those gorgeous eyes all day._

"Something like that," he rumbles, eyes shifting to the doors and then back to me. _I bet he's wondering how to get a polite getaway. I guess I'll just make it easy for him._

"Well I have to get back before anyone notices that I was gone for too long." I stand up and turn around to return to the party.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name!" He calls after me.

I turn to face him again. "Be… Tris." I tell him._ If I had said Beatrice he would of known, He would of known that my dad is the majority leader in the Senate._

With that I turn and walk out, stepping back into my shoes and placing a smile on my face. I crack the heavy door to make sure no one is watching and I slip back into the party.

Tobias POV

_Tris, her name is Tris. _I smile, believe it or not, but that was one of the best conversations that I've had in a long time._ Marcus is probably wondering where I am. _I grimace. _I hope he didn't notice that I was gone for too long._ I get up and follow the path that Tris took.

…Five Months Later…

Tris POV

"Do I really have to go tonight?" I wine.

"Of coarse you do, the party is to celebrate your dad and all his coworkers and the press expect ALL of his family to be there." My mom explains patiently.

"FINE." I concede and stomp up to my room to change. I may have to go but I don't have to like it. _Maybe I'll see my blue-eyed friend again._ The thought creeps into my head before I even think to stop it. Hope starts to creep into my chest for some unknown reason.

…Skip to Party…

"I am so grateful to have such a wonderful family. I know they always stand behind me." With that my dad finishes his speech and steps off the stage. The room erupts in applause as he gives my mom, my brother and me a group hug. With that we head over to our table and I glimpse a shadow leaving the room through a side door. " Mom, Dad, I'll be right back I just have to use the bathroom." They smile and nod at me. As I stand up someone puts their hands on my shoulder and I tense up. Turing my head to the side I catch a glimpse of President Eaton. "Oh, President Eaton, I am so sorry I was just excusing myself. Please take my seat." I smile sweetly at him.

"You are so kind Beatrice. Your parents did a wonderful job bringing you up." At that my parents beam and I reply "You are very kind." With that I slip out of his grasp and then the party. Sighing when the silence welcomes me into its grasp. I don't know why but that man has always given me the hebie gibies. When I talked to my mom about it she told me not to worry, that it was probably just nerves from being in the presence of such an important person. But I feel like there's something more. A hidden side that no one sees…

Tobias POV

I slip out of the party hoping that she follows me. I want to get to know her more. I would love to talk to her forever. Marcus noticed that I was gone last time. I had to stay home for two days from his lashing. But talking to her was so worth it. Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the door creek. It wasn't until she sat down next to me that I realized she was there. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself" She replies. "Watcha doing?" Her voice light and questing.

"What if I said I was waiting for you to show up?" The words exit my mouth before I even finish thinking them. _Great, now she's going to think I'm trying to pick her up and she's going to leave. _

"Well then I would be honored." She giggled and leaned into my side. We sit like that for a minuet and I wish life could always be like this. It's refreshing that she doesn't feel the need to fill up every second with words. "So you know my name, but I never got yours." What name should I give her? The name I go by, or my real name, the one only HE calls me… "The name's Four." I inform her. It's safer that way… She's safer that way…

"Well that is a VERY interesting name." sarcasm is overflowing in her sentence and I almost smile. "That's an original comment on my name." No one has ever reacted like that before. _Maybe she's react differently if I told her about him… No I shouldn't, I can't…_


	2. A New School

**First of all I would just like to thank **Adina2938 **and** BooksAreMyLife365 **for their wonderful reviews! I'm excited about where this story could go! Please continue to tell me how my story is going or if you have any ideas for me! Here is my second chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer I do not own Divergent or it's characters.**

Tris POV

I step off the plane and see the car waiting. Waiting to take me back to the school, I so desperately despise. The whole school is fake, even my "friends." Sometimes I just wish that I could go to a normal school, with normal people, who would like me for me. Not like me because of my dad. The ride to the boarding school is short and soon I am watching the rolling fields that surround the school. We turn a corner and the school stands there proudly. I step out of the car and an attendant smiles and says "Welcome back Ms. Prior."

"Thank you. Could you tell me what room I am in?" I ask.

"Of coarse! You are in the same room as last semester."

"Okay. Thank you." I drag my suitcase up the stairs and head down the hallway to the right. Finding my room I unlock the door and suddenly all I hear is screams. Tiffany and Chelsea, I inwardly sigh. "Hey girls!" My fake personality takes over.

"BEATRIS!" They scream. I swear my eardrums might break. They giggle and hug me.

"Guys, you're squishing me." I gasp and they let go. "How was your breaks?"

"Good." they reply together "Tiffany got first with Winston at their last horse show!" Chelsea excitedly informs me.

"WOW! Congratulations. That's great! Are you guys going to nationals then?" I ask pretending to be interested. The truth is I really don't care. She owns ten very expensive horses and she doesn't take care of a single one of them. She has people for that.

"Yes!" She squeaks. "I can't believe I get the honor of going there again!"

Our conversation continues like that and very soon I am exhausted. Being fake is so hard.

…Later that night…

The phone rings and rings. _I hope he picks up._

"Beatrice, hello! How are things going?"

"Hi dad. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is something wrong honey?"

"Dad, I want to go to a normal high school, not this boarding school for fake people."

"That is not very nice Beatrice." His tone is slightly threatening.

"But dad, please, just for one year, to try it out!" I wine.

"Okay, but just for one year." He folds and I'm suddenly excited.

"THANK YOU DAD!" I scream and with that we say goodnight and I head back to my room to pack. The next morning I get back on the plane. _I wonder what school I'm going to. I wonder what kind of people I'll meet. I wonder. I wonder. I wonder._

Tobias POV

School is going to start again soon and I can't wait. It gives me space from Marcus and at least, when I have school the next day, the beatings are not as harsh. He only hits me where I can cover it up. I wonder where Beatrice, I mean Tris goes to school. I hear the front door open and close, my body tenses. Silently I listen, he marches into the kitchen and the refrigerator opens and slams shut. _Thank god, he's going to stay downstairs for a wile. _My body relaxes and I get into bed.

Tris POV

The school my dad picked out is called Divergent High School, it's for "gifted youngsters." _I should of known there would be a catch to my dad giving in._ From what I can tell its dividend into groups, fractions they call them. There are five, Abnegation, the selfless people, Erudite, the intelligent people (_Caleb would love that fraction)_, Amity, the peaceful, Candor, the honest, and lastly, Dauntless, the brave. I will have to take a test to decide what fraction I get put into. I get nervous even though I know I can't fail it.

…Time Skip to the First Day…

I park my '05 Honda Accord in the schools parking lot. My dad wanted to buy me a brand new one but I didn't want to stand out too much, I didn't want people knowing that my family is rich. The parking lot is already about half full and there is still a half an hour till school starts. _Maybe people actually like going to school here._ I walk up the cross walk and through the front doors. I notice an office to my left and enter. There is a woman, probably early twenties, typing furiously. "Excuse me, my name is-"

"I know who you are," she cuts me off, "come back here with me." She sits me in front of a computer and opens up a test. "The test should take you about ten minutes." She informs me.

"I didn't catch your name." I say curious.

"The name's Tori, now take your test."

"Okay." I say and face the computer.

Ten minutes later I finish and Tori pulls up my results on her computer screen.

"Well congratulations, your results were inconclusive, you can pick Abnegation, Erudite, or Dauntless." _The decision I make now will affect the rest of my school year. Should I be selfless, smart, or brave? What if I want to be all three? _Thoughts like that swirl around my mind and Tori stairs at my expectantly.

"Dauntless," I say.

"Well then, welcome to Dauntless." She says.


	3. Gym Class

Tris POV

Tori introduced me to another girl named Christina. She has short dark hair and brown eyes. She's taller than I am, by a few inches. She wears a lacy black tank top and black jeans. "Hi I'm Chrisina." She holds out her hand. _Might as well start off fresh_, I think. "Tris." I say, shaking her hand. Her grasp is firm, but not overpowering and I can feel callus's all over her had. It's a refreshing change from the smooth hands of everyone at the boarding school. "I was in Candor last year, but I figured out that I don't really like being honest all the time. Sometimes honesty is just too much." She babbles and I smile, I'm beginning to like this girl. "So we will both be starting our first day in Dauntless." She smiles at me. "Well, let's get this party started." I say, surprising myself in the process. At that her smile grows even bigger and we exit the office.

"I think were going to be good friends." I nod in agreement. At that point the hallways are starting to fill with people and as we weave through the halls I notice people wearing the same colors. Blue, red and yellow, grey, black and white, and black. "Christina, why are people only wearing certain colors?" I ask, needing to know an answer.

"It's the fractions colors. The Erudite wear blue, Amity red and yellow, Abnegation grey, Candor black and white, and Dauntless black." I look down at myself.

"Well it's a good think I decided to wear my black t-shirt and leggings today." I smile and she retunes the smile. With that we make it to the Dauntless auditorium. There are three tables set up and they each have a section of the alphabet. Christina walks up to the first table and I the last. The line moves quickly and soon I am at the table. That is when I notice who is sitting there. My blue-eyed friend, "Four?" I question, surprised. He was the last person on earth I expected to see here.

Tobias POV

I sit at the table bored out of my mind. All these new students are young and annoying. The girls all flirt with me and the guys just give me glairs. Like I would be interested in any of those girls. Then I hear someone say "Four?" I look up into the blue-grey eyes of Tris. I don't know what I did to get this good karma, but I am so glad that I did it. "Hey Tris!" I say, maybe a little too excitedly. "Hey," she kind of giggles. "Last name?" I say seriously, but still playing with her. She wipes the smile off her face and says "Prior" seriously. But soon she can control herself and begins to laugh again. I laugh with her. Thumbing through the papers I find the schedule labeled "Prior, Tris" I pull it out of the file and cross her name off of my list. Skimming her schedule I notice that we have gym and lunch together. "Here is your schedule, you have gym and lunch with me. Also included is a map of the school in the event that you get lost." I inform her. Looking at her schedule she replies, "Well then I guess that I will see you third block." I wink at her and she walks off giggling. _OH MY GOD! Was I just flirting with Tris Prior!? Dad would kill me if he found out I was flirting with the daughter of the Senate majority leader! I need to back away from her._ The next kid steps forward "Last name?"

…Skip to Third Block…

As I walk into the gymnasium my eyes automatically skim the crowd. Looking for Tris. I spot her and Christina in the corner laughing with Shauna and Marlene. I start to walk over when Zeke and Uriah stop me. "Whoa man. You can't just interrupt at bunch of girls! They'd destroy you!" Zeke exclaims.

"I just wanted to talk to Tris." I mumble.

"So the rumors are true. The mighty Four has a thing for Tris." Uriah teases.

"Hey. At least I have the balls to go and talk to her unlike you and Marlene." I shoot back. Uriah turns as red as his tan completion will allow and shuts up. Zeke drapes his arm over my shoulder and says to me "Look man, you gotta play this cool. You can't go acting like a lovesick puppy over her. She won't want to date you. Take a page out of my book and watch me." With that he saunters off towards the girls. I trail behind him wondering what his secrete is. This whole likening someone thing is all-new to me.

Tris POV

"So then-" Christina gets cut off by some guy. "-Hey girls" Christina shoots him a dirty look. "Excuse you Zeke. But I was talking." She sassily informs him.

"Well we all know that what I have to say is much more interesting than your shopping story." _Well someone is cocky. Maybe I'll have a little fun with him…_

"Like YOU would have anything interesting to say. Buy the looks of you, you're as boring as my history textbook." I say, sassier than I have ever been in my entire life. At first he looks shocked and then he retaliates, "Look, since you're new here I'm going to go easy on you. Don't want to ruin your first day or anything. Otherwise you'd be going down right now."

"Well you can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk? I can handle anything you throw at me." I reply.

"YOU are SO not worth my time!" He exclaims and walks away. The girls are all just staring at me, mouths hanging open and everything. "What?" I ask.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! OH MY GOD!" Christina exclaims.

"I've never seen Zeke be beat at his own game." Marlene giggles.

"Can you teach me how to do that," Shauna says looking impressed.

"Sure, I didn't know I could do that though," I say. Then I see him-Four walking over to us. Amusement filling his blue eyes. "What did you say to make Zeke walk off like that?" He asks me. "She beat him at his own game!" Marlene says again. "Well then maybe we should keep you around." He says to me, and I reply with "I'd like that."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! I am Max your gym teacher. Today will be going over the rules of my gym. Please have a seat on the bleachers so that we can begin." We walk over to the bleachers and sit down. I'm in-between Christina and Four and I can tell already that this will be a fun gym class.

…Skip to Lunch…

I follow Christina to a table in the farthest corner of the cafeteria. Most of the group is already there and the only seats left are next to Zeke and Marlene, but before I could sit next to Marlene Christina takes it leaving me to sit next to Zeke. _Great._ I sit down and begin to eat my lunch. "Not so feisty now are you?" Zeke asks. "You better be careful sometimes, when I'm hungry, I bite people." I say seriously. "Oh, okay then." He replies and scoots to the far side of his seat. Everyone, including me, begins to laugh hysterically. Zeke looks around confused for a moment and then he realizes "OH! You were just kidding!" He begins to laugh with us.


	4. A Night Out

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the last chapter. It didn't end where I wanted it to but I had to go do things and I wanted to get it out to you. Thank you for all the kind reviews! It really means a lot to me. I also can't believe how many people have favorited/followed my story! Wile I was weighting I got a little confused between my story and some others that I have been reading but I think I did a good job of staying on track! I just wanted to let you know that on Monday I will be starting school and my rate of posting may slow down, but I will try my best to get new chapters out to you as soon as I can. This story is just in my mind and I don't think it will leave until I finish. (not sure when it will though lol) Well enjoy the new chapter. There is some fourtris things happening :D As always keep the reviews coming!  
**

**Disclamier: I do not own divergent or it's characters.  
**

Tobias POV

Tris sits down across from me and next to Zeke. "Not so feisty now are you?" He asks her. She replies "You better be careful sometimes, when I'm hungry, I bite people." She looks so serious it's hilarious. I try to stop the laughter that's coming. "Oh, okay then." Zeke replies and scoots over to the other side of his seat. His expression forlorn. That's it I can control my laughter, Zeke just looks so sad. I begin to chuckle and then full out laugh. My sides begin to hurt because I've been laughing so long. But I just can't stop! When I begin to stop laughing I look at Tris, my vision is slightly blurry from the tears but she looks beautiful. Her cheeks are slightly flushed and her eyes dance with joy. Her hair is long and flowing, it looks soft to the touch. Suddenly I want to get her alone. To tell her how I feel. If only I could. "Hey Christina you coming to the party tonight?" Uriah asks. "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm coming! Tris is going to be my plus one, by the way."

"But I was going to invite Tris!" Uriah wines.

"Too bad I got her first!" Christina yells back.

"What if I'm busy tonight? What if I don't want to go?" Tris asks.

"You don't get a say!" Christina and Uriah yell at her.

…Skip to party…

For some reason the fact that Tris is going to be at the party tonight makes me very happy. I'm hoping that I can finally get her alone tonight. I haven't been able to get her off of my mind. Finally I spot her, being dragged by Christina into the dance floor. I go to see if she wants to talk when I see her dancing with that guy, Al, of coarse she's interested in someone from her own grade! God I am so stupid! Hurt and angry I grab a drink and exit the house onto the back porch.

Tris POV

After Christina dressed me up like one of her Barbie dolls we drive over to Zeke and Uriah's house in her car. I left mine at home. I am wearing eyeliner and mascara and it makes my eyelids heavy. It doesn't make me look beautiful, but I am noticeable. I am wearing a dark blue flowly top and black skinny jeans that have rips up the legs. She tried to get me in a pair of heals but I refused. We compromised for wedges.

As we walk into the party the smell of alcohol hits me and I scrunch my noise a little. Soon Christina and I are in the middle of the party. She is dancing with some guy named Will and I a guy from my history class named Al. He seams nice enough. I start to get tired and he asks if I want to go outside and take a walk with him. Did I mention that I might have had a drink or two, I'm not sure if I can make the best decisions. I forget to tell anyone where I am going. My small hand is engulfed in his large one as he pulls me down the street, away from the party. Soon he stops and pushes me up against a tree and begins to kiss me. "God, I'm so glad we left that party." He almost pants. "Al. Stop." I say seriously but he continues to kiss and feel me and I am too little to put up much of a fight. "STOP AL!" I yell, but he continues. Panic kicks in and I don't want to know what will happen if I don't stop him. "AL! STOP! SOMEBODY HELP!" I scream. _No one can here you we're in the middle of nowhere! You have to fight him! _I begin to struggle scratching him with my nails anywhere his skin shows. I begin to kick my legs when suddenly, he's pulled away from me.

Tobias POV

I am sitting on the back porch moping about Tris when I hear a yell "Stop AL!" _That's strange. Isn't Al the guy Tris was dancing with?_ I think and then hear "AL! STOP! SOMEBODY HELP!" And I know that voice belongs to Tris. I don't know where she is but I will saver her. I take off, running at full speed. Soon I see silhouettes in the darkness. A smaller one pushed up against a tree. She seems to be fighting. The other one is significantly larger and I know it's Al and Tris. There is no way she could take him. I reach them and grab Al by the collar of his shirt and pull him off of her. Throwing him on the ground. I jump on top of him and begin to punch him. I don't know if I would have stopped but I feel a light pressure on my shoulder and I turn to face Tris. Her eyes are full of tears and her shirt is ripped. I immediately get off of Al and give her a bear hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." I tell her. "It's not your fault I was stupid." She sobs into my shirt. Then she looks up at me and my heart melts. _I will do whatever it takes to always protect you, _I tell her silently. "Will you take me somewhere safe?"

"Of coarse." I rely and I pick her up bridle style. She rests her head against my chest, her breathing begins to become more regular and I know that she had fallen asleep. Not knowing where to take her I decide to go to my house. Marcus thinks I'm embarrassing and he doesn't want to see me in the white house. So I live in our house. Alone. I don't mind it for the most part. It's better than when he used to beat me every night.

Soon I arrive at the house. I unlock the door and bring Tris up to my bedroom, not thinking that she could use one of our guest rooms. I set her in a chair and strip my bed, then I put clean sheets on it. I lay her in the bed and cover her with a blanket. I spread my blankets on the floor and take a pillow from my bed. I fall asleep worrying about Tris.

Tris POV

I wake up to the morning sunshine and turn to look at the clock, 7:00am. I am stiff all over and I don't know why. _That's not my clock! Where am I!?_ I sit up fast in the bed and began to look around. Judging by the sparse decoration this is a guys room, _but which guy?_ Then last night comes back to me. The party at Zekes house, dancing with Al. _Did I leave with Al?_ _Oh no, this can't be happening! Am I still a virgin? Please tell me we didn't have sex!_ Wile I am in inner turmoil I don't notice the other presence stirring, until I see his head. _Is that Four? _"Four?" I ask cautiously. He turns to look at me. "Good morning Tris," He smiles at me.

"How did I get here?" He looks around, probably remembering last night.

"Well… Al… He kind of attacked you last night… You were screaming for help and I kind of… beat Al up, to save you."

"Oh. My. God." I begin to cry and he gets up and engulfs me in a bear hug. It's feels like I am supposed to be in his arms. "Thank you for saving me." I sob.

"You are welcome, I would have hated myself if I didn't save you." He says to me and I can tell he is being honest. I cuddle closer to him and he tightens his arms. We sit like that for some time until, _My parents don't know where I am! _"My parents, they don't know where I am!" I exclaim and sit up, "Four I have to call them!" He chuckles.

"Don't worry, I texted them last night and told them you were sleeping over at Christina's." He informs me.

"Thank you so much. You saved me doubly then." I say and cuddle back closer to him.

**A/N Back Again! I'm thinking about putting a bump in the fourtris road! SO get ready for the next chapter! **

**-Alex **


	5. Date Night

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to the annoymus gust who pointed out that it is** **factions not fractions! My mistake! I'm so happy you guys like the story. As always continue to let me know how it goes!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Divergent or it's characters. **

**-Alex**

Tris POV

It's been a week since that awful night with Al and the wonderful morning with Four. Since then he always seems to have something on this mind and had become distant from me and everyone else. I hope he is okay.

I get out of my car and head into the school. Christina is waiting by the front door. She grabs my arm as we walk in. I can feel the excitement radiating from her body and I wonder what made her so happy. She drags me down the hallway and into the girls bathroom. I watch her check under the stalls to make sure that no one is in here. "What are you so excited about?" I ask.

"You know that Will guy from our English class?"

"The one you think is hot?"

"Yea, him! He asked me out last night!"

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yea! We're going out tonight!"

"That's so awesome!"

"There's just one catch…"

"What…"

"I need you so that we can do a double date with one of his friends…"

_Seriously Christina? After what just happened with Al. You think I'm ready to go on a date with some guy? Maybe it will help me get past the incident…_ "Okay, fine, I'll do it…"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE BEST!" She squeals. "We can get ready at my house, meet me there at five. That should give us enough time." She takes out her phone, probably to text Will. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom.

… Skip to Gym…

As I walk into the gym I see Four hanging out with Zeke and Uriah. Suddenly I feel guilty about telling Christina that I would go out with her on a double date._ Don't feel guilty, it's not like you're dating him. _I think to myself, but somewhere deep down in my subconscious is saying but what if I want to be his… "Alright people!" Max shouts. "Today we will be running cross country!" A collective grown rises from the class. "Be quiet or I will make the run longer! The path goes out past the track and there is an entrance to the woods. The path will make a big half circle and deposit you on the other side of the school. Now run!" We take off running, past the tack and into the woods. The path is only big enough for one person to go through at a time so we run in single file. _Thank god. I don't want to talk to Four today. _I let my thoughts wonder as I run, making sure to watch out for stray rocks or roots that could trip me. As the run continues I begin to get tired and the song _Put One Foot in Front of the Other_ begins to play in my head. (**A/N brownie points if you know the song! Because I actually do sing this to myself when I get tired!)** Finally we make it to the other end of the trail. All of us are gasping for air and covered in sweat. We drag our feet going back into the gym and Max meets us with a giant grin on his face. "Congratulations you all survived. Now go take showers and get changed you all smell!" We know that is our dismissal and we head to the locker rooms. I look behind me just in time to get one last glimpse of Four.

…Skip to Lunch…

Christina and I get to our lunch table first so I take this opportunity to talk to her. "Look Christina, you can tell people about your date with Will, but don't tell them that I'm going. I don't want anyone to know just yet…"

"You mean you don't want Four to know." She winks and nudges me, "But don't worry I wont tell." I smile and hug her.

"Thanks, you're the best." Not one minuet after that our table became filled with our group.

…Skip to Christina's House…

_I can't believe how silent Four was during lunch. He's really acting strange lately. Maybe I should talk to him tomorrow? No… I barley know him. He wouldn't want to talk to me…_

"I picked out the perfect outfit for you! You're going to look SO pretty!" Christiana exclaims.

"Okay, let me see it." I reply and she runs up to her room. I follow at a slower pace. When I get to her room she has an outfit laid out on her bed. It's a dark maroon shirt made out of a silky material, black skinny jeans and dark maroon flats. "I love it Christina," I said, surprised in her choice of clothing. "I knew you would! Put it on quick so I can do your hair and makeup!" She orders. I pick up the cloths and step into her bathroom. I change quickly, loving the feel of the shirt on my skin. "Okay Christina! I'm ready!" I shout out to her. Christina bursts through the door, carrying a chair in her hand. She sets it down and says "Okay sit here." I sit down like she asked and she pulls out a bag of makeup. After what feels like hours she is done and I can look in the mirror. "I look…"

"Beautiful." She supplies the word I needed. Christina slips into a green dress and heals. She quickly does her own makeup and styles her hair.

We decide to each take our own cars and drive off towards the restaurant. Will and his friend are already there when we arrive. Christina runs over to Will and gives him a hug, leaving me and Will's friend in awkward silence. "Hi, I'm Tris," I say extending my hand, "Christina hasn't told me anything I bout you." I say smiling.

"The names Eric." He replies shaking my hand. He has a medium length dark hair and dark eyes. He has two piercings on his left eyebrow… _That's a new one… _"Would you like to go in?" He asks.

"Sure" I reply and we enter the restaurant.

Christina and Will sit on one side of the table. Eric and I sit on the other. They are cuddled up against each other. Eric and I aren't even talking. After we order our food I decide to try and start a conversation with Eric. "So… Do you play any sports?" I ask.

"Yea. I do competitive fighting… I go to competitions all over the country." His voice is deep, but is rough and not pleasant to listen to. _Like Fours is. _Wait? Did I just think that?

"That means you must be good right?"

"Yea. I'm the top fighter in the country. Fighting is my life, it gives me a thrill nothing else can do. I mean I just love to hit people and watch them struggle, trying to beat me. But never succeeding." I get up and walk out. I can't stand this pig. He's and ass-whole. I text Christina –can't stay talk to you tomorrow-

I get in my car and drive home. The only problem is that when I get home, I'm not at home, I'm at Fours house. _It would be nice to talk to someone. I guess I'll go up and see if he's around. _I get out of my car and walk up to the front door. I ring the doorbell.


	6. Confessions

**A/N: Hey guys! Glad you liked the last chapter! I just wanted to remind you that I start college tomorrow so my posting may slow down. Because of that I made this chapter really long. (2x-3x my normal chapter length according to the word count.) I love your reviews. This was one of my favorites - "ERMAGERD PLEASE UPDATE LIKE ASAP YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME WITH SUCH A SELECTIVELY CLIFFY THING! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN MAN' - rabraham7898. It actually made my day. Well here is the new chapter. There may be a "surprise" or two... **

**Also PLEASE note this chapter has some profanity in it so read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or it's characters.  
**

**As Always continue to review :D**

**-Alex**

Tobias POV

I hate that I let Tris get attacked by Al. If I had just been more vigilant they would have never left the party and I wouldn't of had to beat up Al. Lost in my own thoughts I have not noticed that I became distant from the group, or the fact that Tris was worried about me. _BUZZ, BUZZ_, my phone rings. I look at the screen and see that I have a text from Uriah. "Hey man, I just thought you should know that tonight Tris and Christina are going out on a double date. Sorry, but I though you should know." I look at my screen shocked. _All this time I've been feeling bad about what happened and she moved on! She moved on! I can't believe it! _I text Uriah back, "Thanks for the heads up." Anger, _or maybe jealously_, fills me and I can't stand the thought of Tris dating someone else. I feel the need to lash out and hit something. I look around for a good target. _NO man! Don't do it! Don't be like your father!_ My conscious yells at me. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Breath in, _one, two, three,_ breath out, _one, two, three. _The rhythm calms me a little and I trudge up the stairs and go into my bedroom. Finding the remote I turn the TV on and look for something good. As I scroll past animal planet I see it's shark week. _Good I can watch sharks eat things._ Watching the sharks has some kind of calming effect on me and before I know it I fall asleep.

I wake up to my doorbell ringing. Looking at the clock confirms my suspicions, It's 8:00pm. _Who the hell is at my house at 8 o'clock at night?_ I walk down the stairs and unlock the front door. Standing there is the last person I expected to see, Marcus. I stair at him, hate filling my gaze. "I hear you've been making friends with Beatrice Prior. In fact my sources tell me that you two are very friendly with each other." _How the hell does HE know about Tris!_ "I just came to tell you to stop. You are a worthless piece of shit and she is too good for you. Also I can't have you messing around with a whore. It's bad press." Anger fills me. "How dare you call Tris a whore. You don't even know her." My voice is deadly quiet and I think I'm shaking a little. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Now, I have a meeting to attend." With that he turns and walks back to his car. I slam the door and lock it. Stomping up the stairs and down the hall. Then the doorbell rings again. _What does the bastard want now?_ I turn on my heal and walk back down the stairs. I unlock the door and throw it open. "What do you want now?!"

Tris POV

As I stand on his porch waiting I begin to worry that he doesn't want to see me. I turn and begin to walk back to my car when the door opens. "What do you want now?!" He growls and it scares me to see Four this way. I turn to face him. My brain tells me that he would never hurt me. I hope it's right. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight. But I can see you don't want company so I'll just be heading home." I say feeling embarrassed that I even came here. "No you can come in. I thought you were someone else." He says, like the Four I know. As I step into his house I say, "Do you want to talk about it?" He seems to think about it for a minuet, "You know what, I do. Lets go over to the couch." He leads me into the living room and we sit down. I look at him, waiting, I can tell this is going to be hard for him and I don't want to push him. "This is really hard to say and I don't know where to start, so you got to just let me go through with it."

"Okay." I tell him and give him a tiny smile to tell him that he can trust me.

"It all started when my mother died ten years ago. The reports all say that she was jumped wile walking home from work. But they are all wrong. My father got mad and beat her unconscious and then left her in an alleyway to bleed out. He took her purse and jewelry to make it look like she was robbed and put up a fight. My mother was the one who protected me. The one who helped me get through those eight years unharmed. That all changed the night she died. When my "dad" got home that night he lashed me with his belt for the first time telling me that I was worthless and that it's all my fault she died. He continued to beat me almost every night for the next eight years. When he moved out two years ago the physical abuse stopped, but he continued with the mental abuse. Always putting me down. Saying I'm not a worthy son for someone of his "stature." He showed up tonight and told me he's been watching me and that I can't be friends with you anymore. It would be bad press." For the first time since he started the story he looks at me. His eyes solemn and I know every single word was the truth. "Do I know who your father is?" I ask trying to organize all these new thought swirling around my head. "Everyone in America knows my father. The only difference is that they love him."

"Wait… Is your father President Eaton?" I ask. He looks at me for a second. "And you are Tobias Eaton…"

"Now you know all my secrets." I look at him trying to figure out what to ask next.

"Can I… Can I see your scars?"

"Well you can try, but I got a tattoo that covers them up." He turns around and takes his shirt off. I gasp, covering his back is the most beautiful tattoo that I've seen. It's a tree with a leopard lying in its branches. On the ground besides the tree is a lamb, its sleeping and its' head is tucked into is side. There is a bird flying above the tree and flowers that start beneath the lamb and go up the sides of his back. I can't help it, my hand reaches out involuntarily and I begin to trace the flowers. He shivers at my touch but doesn't tell me to stop. So I continue to trace his tattoo. More often than not my finger would go over a bump, which I know is a scar from his father. "What does the tattoo stand for?" I breathe.

"It symbolizes the man I want to be. I want to be kind and gentle like a lamb, but brave like a leopard. The bird stands for knowledge, the tree, peace. The flowers are for beauty. I don't want to be like my father I want to be kind, brave, smart, and have peace. I still have to work on the kind part though."

"You are a good man Tobias." I say, realizing that I used his real name. I want to say sorry, but it feels good saying it. He turns back around and puts his shirt back on, but not before I catch a glimpse of his abs. _HOT DAM! He's got a six pack! Don't drool Tris._ My mind babbles. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he cuts me off "No. Use my real name, when we're alone. It's nice to hear it again." I smile at him. _So we'll be spending more time alone. Huh hotstuff?_ "Thank you Tris." He says to me.

"For what?" I ask.

"For treating me like I'm still a human being, not like I'm some abused puppy or something." He says.

"You are quite welcome." I reply and give him a hug. When he releases me I look at my phone. Its 10:00pm. "Shit! My curfew was 9:00 pm! I have to go. I'm SO sorry!" I get up and run out of his house and into my car. When I run though the doors expecting to be ridiculed, I find that everyone is asleep. _PHEW!_ I think and walk upstairs. I fall asleep and when I dream, it's of Tobias.

Tobias POV

I can't believe I just told Tris everything and then she still looked at me the same. She is such an amazing person. Then when she touched my back, her finger left my back feeling like there were electrical currents going from her finger into my skin. Making me feel alive. I wanted to turn around and kiss her right there, but telling my abuse story wasn't exactly a romantic setting. I walk back upstairs and see that the TV is still on. I turn it off and when my head touches the pillow I fall asleep.

I wake up to the sun coming through my windows and the birds chirping. _Dam, I forgot to close my shades, It's only 6am._ Falling back asleep is futile so I get dressed and walk downstairs. I get out a bowl and grab my rice krispy cereal. As I poor milk over it starts to snap, crackle, and pop. A grin creeps over my face and I begin to eat. After waiting for what feels like forever I can finally leave for school. I hop into my 1990 F150. I rebuilt it two years ago and it runs great. Plus it's a hot car. _I can't wait to see Tris today._ _But how am I going to protect her from Marcus?... _I ponder this thought for the rest of my drive. I park my car next to Tris's car and walk into the school. As I impatiently go through my first two classes I think about what Tris and I are going to talk about today. When the bell rings to end second block I nearly sprint to gym class. Before I can even look at Tris Max calls attention to the class. "Attention today we are splitting up. The boys will run the cross country course and the girls will work out in the work out room! Now go!" I get one glimpse of Tris as I run out of the gym. She seems perplexed. _Maybe she wants to talk to me too?_ Hope fills my chest. I finish the course first but Zeke catches up to me and cuts me off. "Hey. Man. Why were you running so fast today?" He pants, out of breath from trying to keep up.

"I'm just happy today I guess."

"Wait did something happen between you and Tris? Uriah told me about her date…"

"Yea she showed up at my house last night and we talked for a wile."

"No way man! High five!" I just give him my "are you serious" look. He smiles, shakes his head and walks away.

Tris POV

I wanted to talk to Tobias but Max split us up today. Maybe we can talk after school. I mean I don't have anything I particularly want to talk about. I just want to talk to him. When we get into the workroom Christina and I decide to work on the elipticals. "Okay let me have it."

I say to her.

"How could you just leave like that?" She looks kind of distressed, "It was so rude."

"I'm sorry I just couldn't stand how much Eric loved to talk about punching other people." I say dryly, "I can't believe Will is friends with that guy."

"They're neighbors, their parents kind of made them be friends." Christina explains. "Now where did you go after you stormed out? I know you didn't go home because after Will and I finished eating I went to your house and your car wasn't there."  
"I kind of went to Fours house…" I say suddenly ashamed that I went there.

"Oh! That is so cute!" She sequels, "You and Four would make the cutest couple!" At that more than half the girls working out gave me glairs.

"We're not dating." I hiss, embarrassed by all the attention I'm suddenly getting. That's when Silvia decides to walk past Christina and I. "Four would never be attracted to someone as unattractive as you anyway." She smirks and walks out of the workroom. Max announces that the class is over and we leave. Christina and I are walking to lunch when Tobias suddenly shows up. "Hi girls." He says and smiles a little.

"Hey." We say and then Christina says "Will is over there I'm going to see him." She nudges me and walks off. Then it's just me and Four, walking in silence. It's a comfortable silence though. As we reach the cafeteria he says. "Hey do you want to hang out after school today?"

"Sure, meet me by my car after school." He smiles and we sit down at our table. Suddenly my night looks much better. "What are you two smiling about?" Uriah asks looking so innocent. "We were just thinking about the prank someone is about to play on you." Four replies, lying with ease. The smile drains from Uriah's face and it's kind of funny. He starts to look around and seems to be set on the edge a little.

The rest of the day passes slowly. Mostly because I am counting the minuets till I get to see Tobias. By the time I get to my car he is already leaning up against his truck. "Follow me home?" I ask and he nods his head. As I drive home I keep looking up into my rear-view mirror to catch glimpses of Tobias. I don't let myself look too long though. My eyes need to stay on the road. I pull into my driveway and he parks behind me. I hop out and walk over to him, he looks nervous for some reason. "Come on in, I promise no one will bite." I tell him. He smiles slightly and follows me inside. "My moms out of town for the week with my dad so it's just my brother and I right now." I tell him so he won't expect to see my parents. "Caleb stays late at school because he works in the library, so right now it's just us."

"Tris, Uriah told me that you went out on a date last night." He looks surprised for a moment and then looks at me. "What happened?"

"Well. Christina asked me to go out on a double date with her and Will. I wanted to be a good friend so I said yes (_and you had been ignoring me_). When we got there, my date was this guy named Eric. He didn't talk to me until I started a conversation with him. Then he continued to tell me how much he loved to beat people up and I left. I ended up driving to your house."

"I know Eric. He is an asswhole. I'm glad you didn't stay." He hugs me.

"Me too. There are WAY better fish in the sea. Do you want to watch a movie with me?" I tilt my head up trying to look at him.

"Sure. You can pick."

"Alright! Come on!" I grab his hand and drag him into the living room. Scanning our movie collection I decide to watch Thor: Dark World, mostly because I think the actor who plays Thor is hot. I put the dvd in the player and sit on the couch next to Tobias. I lean my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. In the middle of the movie Caleb comes home. "Tris I'm home! I'm going upstairs to study!" He yells.

"Okay I'm watching a movie!" I yell back.

"Is that the extent of interaction you two have?" Tobias asks. I can feel his chest rumbling as he talks and I let his voice fill my head. _I could just listen to that voice all day_, I think and it's probably true. "On school nights yea. Caleb is always studying. Always." When the movie ends Tobias looks at his watch. "I should probably head home." He says, "It is a school day tomorrow after all."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." I say and hug him. We walk to the door. I watch him get into his truck, he waves to me as he backs down the driveway and drives away.


	7. A New Chapter

**A/N: Hey guys! SO first off college is great! I love it so far! I didn't think I'd be able to get a new chapter out today, but I did it! Probably no chapter tomorrow because I have to work after school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or it's characters. **

**-Alex**

Tobias POV

Tris and I have been "hanging out" almost every day since her failed date night. The only problem is she seems to be content being "just friends" and I want to be more than that. I want to be able to call her mine. To hold her hand in the hallway, and most of all, I want to be able to kiss her. I want to talk to her about my feelings but she just seems so content with how we are that I don't want to scare her away. I would rather be friends with her than not be able to see her at all. I also have very little experience telling people how I feel.

Tris POV

If only I could just tell Tobias how I feel. I mean I want to be more than friends with him but he seems to like being my friend and I would rather have him in my life than out of it. UGG! If only professing your feelings for someone wasn't so hard or scary. I know he wouldn't want to hurt my feelings if I told him so it would put him in an awkward position, and I would hate that.

…Skip to School…

I take my textbook out of my locker and someone closes it for me. "Um, excuse you, but I still needed my locker open." I say indignantly.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." Christina giggles. _I should of known it was her._

"It's okay, I was actually finished. I just wanted to mess with whoever did that to me."

"Okay, good. I thought you were mad at me." She smiles.

"So, How are you and Will?" I ask, she giggles again.

"Amazing. Will is just so… so perfect… you know?" As she talks about Will she becomes distant, as if she's off in some dreamland.

"I can imagine." I reply thinking of what kind of couple Tobias and I would make. _Gosh! Stop thinking about something that will never happen! He is too perfect for someone like you! _My brain yells at me._ Gosh why do you have to be so harsh?_ I ask it, I don't get a reply.

"You're coming to the party tonight? Right?" Christina "asks" but I know that I really have no choice.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss it for anything." _Don't think about that night… Don't do it. _I tell myself. I'm mostly over what happened with Al. The part I don't want to remember is that morning with Tobias. The one I can never experience again, because he will never be mine.

Tobias POV

I sit in homeroom with Zeke. The morning announcements just finished and Zeke is making his own announcement. "PARTY AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT! BRING YOUR FRINEDS!" he yells and everyone nods their head in approval. Everyone loves a Pedrad party. "Hey Four, you should make a move on Tris tonight." He says to me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask pretending to be confused.

"You know what I mean. You have the hots for Tris and she's interested in you but both of you are too dam shy to do anything about it!"

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Oh come-on! It's not like it was hard to figure out that you spend all your extra time with her! Besides every time you see or think about her you smile! If you don't make a move on her tonight then I will!" _Who does he think he is? Making a move on my girl! But she's not my girl, but I want her to be. Ugg I'm going to ask her out tonight if it kills me!_

"Don't you dare make a move on Tris, she's mine," I growl at him and suddenly I see laughter in his brown eyes and I realize he was kidding. I forgot he was dating Shauna. She would kill him if he looked at another girl wrong. "Fine tonight. I'll ask her out tonight."

"Perfect," Zeke says and his smile grows.

Tris POV

I'm exited to go to gym today. It means that I get to see Tobias, even if I do have to call him Four. As Christina and I walk to gym she suddenly pulls me to the side of the hallway. "You like Four don't you?" she asks.

"How do you know?" I complain. If she knows, who else knows?

"It's not like it hard. Every time you're going to see him you begin to smile and when you're near him, its like you two are in your own tiny little world."

"Fine. Yes I like Four."

"I knew it!" She squeals, "I'm going to hook you guys up tonight!"

"No! No! Don't do anything! Let me do it!" I exclaim. God knows what kind of plan she would come up with.

"Fine, but if you don't do it tonight I will do it for you!" She says and begins to continue the walk to the gym.

…Skip to Tris's House. Pre Party…

All the girls are at my house getting ready for the party tonight. Christina brought a giant bag of makeup and hair products and everyone else brought their party cloths. Tonight I decided to wear black skinny jeans that have rips up the front with black boots and a maroon top that shows a little too much cleavage for my comfort, but Christina says I have to look my "best" for tonight. I put on my silver hear necklace given to my by my parents for my 16th birthday and my Pandora bracelet. Christina sits me down in a chair and begins to put things on my face. I have no clue what she is doing to me or what it is she's putting on. Eventually I am allowed to look in the mirror. My hair falls softly around my face and onto my shoulders. My eyes are breath taking. The smokey eye Christina gave me makes my blue-gray eyes pop and seem more colorful and predominant. "Thanks Christina," I say and give her a hug. We leave for the party. Christina drives us all in her car.

When we get there the party is already in full swing. Cars line the street and you can hear the music from a block away. _How do they get away with all this?_ I wonder. We enter the party like girls usually do. One in the front, Christina in this case, and the rest of us flanking her on either side. We all are ready to have a good time. We file onto the dance floor and begin to bust out all of our "moves." Lets just say we aren't very good at dancing. But hey what does it matter anyway? Half the people here are drunk and won't remember ever being here. Will soon joins us and Christina is ALL over him. And by all over him I mean they're grinding on each other. I will never understand why people like grinding or consider it "dancing" but I guess I'm just a different kind of person. I soon get sick of watching them grind so I leave the dance floor and go to find a drink. I grab a ginger ale out of the refrigerator. I think beer tastes grose, but anyway. I decide to look for Tobias so I can tell him how I feel. I look around and soon realize that he's not inside. I find him on the back porch. I sit down next to him. "Hey you," I say to him, remembering the second time we met.

"Hey yourself," He replies clearly remembering, "Whatcha doing?" He asks in a girly tone.

"Just looking for you." I reply in the same tone. He smiles at that.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" He asks and suddenly I'm feeling adventurous.

"Sure." I say and smile. We walk through the party and I stop briefly to tell Christina that Four was taking me home. She smiled and winked at that. "Use protection!" She shouts after me. I just role my eyes. When I return to Tobias he just looks at me with raised eyebrows._ God, I hope he didn't hear what she said to me._ I think and we walk out the front door. He opens up the passenger door of his truck for me and I hop in. I do mean hop though I seriously have short people problems. He gets in and starts the truck up then he drives to his house. When he parks in his driveway he looks at me an says "It's still kind of early I thought we could watch a movie or two."

"I love to watch moves with you," I say and we walk up to his house.

"Go sit on the couch I'll just grab a movie." I walk into the living room and notice something I didn't see last time. Family pictures. I go closer to them and pick one up. In the picture Tobias is about five years old and he's sitting on top of his dads shoulders, his mom has her hands around his fathers waist. She is breathtaking, even in a picture she looks so wild and free. I feel a presence behind me and I set the picture down. I take a breath and turn to face Tobias, I didn't realize how close he was though. His sent takes over me, making me tingle. I want to be close to him, to touch my lips to his. He looks down at me. His blue eyes telling me to do it, to be carefree like his mother, to actually live. I slowly reach my hands up to his neck and he puts his hands around my waist. Slowly his head comes down and mine goes up. Our lips touch and it's like nothing I ever expected it's caring and loving, but also strong and passionate. I know at that movement that I am his and he is mine. There is no turning back; there is no other option.

**A/N: **** I was going to make you be patient and wait longer for some tobias/tris but I couldn't help it. It had to be done. They are just meant to be together. ****As always continue to review. Do you think Tobias/Tris should be awkward after or do you think that they should just become the awesome couple they are? Can't wait to hear from you.**

**********-Alex**


	8. Mine

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is kinda short and maybe a little boring but I wanted to get something out to you. I'm planning the next chapter already and it should be a lot better! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or it's characters.**

**As always contine to review! I love to reed them.  
**

**-Alex**

Tobias POV

When I walked back into the living room I saw Tris looking at my old family pictures. I walk up to her unsure about what I'm about to do. The picture she is looking at is the one from the park I'm about five years old. Marcus has me sitting on his shoulders and my mom's arms are wrapped around his waist. We were a happy family then. At least I thought we were a happy family then. As I get close to Tris I faintly smell her floral perfume. It fits her nicely, light and sweet just like her. I stop behind her unsure of what to say. She turns around and I suddenly realize that I'm very close to her. In fact if I bent down a little I could kiss her. I want to kiss her so bad. I try to tell her with my eyes, to be wild and carefree like my mother was. God I want to kiss her so bad, but I'm not getting any signals from her. Suddenly she puts her arms around my neck and I know she wants to kiss me too. I bend down and our lips touch. I put all my feelings for her into that kiss. When we break away she looks up at me and smiles. "So does that mean I'm your girlfriend now?" _My girlfriend. Mine. I think I like that._

"So does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?" I ask in return. She smiles up at me.

"I think it does."

"Good. Now lets watch this movie." I grab her hand and lead her to the couch. I sit down and expect her to sit down awkwardly next to me, instead she cuddles up next to me. I put my arm around her and pull her closer. Then she rests her head on my chest and the movie begins. _This is how we should be all the time, _I think.

Tris POV

After I got home last night I immediately called Christina. Sometimes you just need a girl like her to tell news too. She shrieked when I told her the news and wanted every single little detail. I didn't tell her everything though. Some things are just better kept to yourself. Besides you shouldn't kiss and tell. But she's my best friend so I made and exception for her. I'm sure Tobias told Zeke anyway. Today is going to be the first day of school where Tobias and I will be a couple. I hope that he will hold my hand in the hallways so that all the girls will know that he is mine and that they cannot have him. I park my car and see his truck already in his spot. When I go to my locker he is standing next to it waiting. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long." I tell him.

"Beautiful, you are worth the wait." He responds and pulls me into a kiss. I pull back quickly not wanting to show too much public affection.

"You called me beautiful," I giggle.

"Well you are and I'm so happy that you're mine."

"Well I can't believe that you're mine," I tell him back and begin to take books out of my locker.

"You should believe it because I'm not going anywhere," he whispers in my ear and pulls me into a hug.

"AWW! YOU TWO ARE SOO CUTE!" Christina exclaims and everyone in the hallway turns and looks at us. _Well I guess everyone knows now._

"Shut up Christina!" I retort and her smile just becomes wider.

"Now you and Four can go on a double date with Will and I!" I feel Tobias stiffen. He's probably thinking about the last double date that I went on with Christina. I place my hand on his arm and he softens.

"We'll think about it," I tell her, "Now I don't know about you guys but I have to get to homeroom!" I begin to walk off to homeroom and I feel someone grabbing my hand. I turn my head slightly to make sure that it's Tobias and then we intertwine our fingers. As he walks me to homeroom I can't help and smile at the fact that he wants to date me over all the other girls, who also happen to glair at me as we walk by. I smirk at them. It's a smirk that says he's mine so keep your grubby hands off of him. Tobias seems oblivious of this silent war. When we get to my homeroom we stop on one side of the door. He rubs his thumb over the top of my hand and it's oddly comforting. "I'm so glad you let me hold your hand today. That way all the guys know that you are mine and that they can't have you." He smiles at me.

"Well I'm not to sure that the guys were disappointed by that. But you should have seen the looks I got from some of the girls today." I tell him. Trying to not be the subject of our conversation.

"I don't know why you always put yourself down. You are beautiful and every guy in this school thinks you are attractive."  
"If you say so." I am not convinced though. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him.

"I'll see you in gym, handsome." With that I turn and walk into my homeroom.


	9. It's Official

**A/N: Hey guys! School has me super busy! I already had my first chemistry quiz today! It was my third class! I'll right you a longer chapter tomorrow and probably another one on Sunday if I have time. I'm still kinda of thinking about where I want the story to go now. I was thinking maybe I'll skip ahead a year or two. I forgot to mention at all in my story but Tris is a sophomore (16) and Tobias is a senior (17) - I just though maybe i'll write a chapter about his 18th birthday. Please give me your thoughts on this chapter and my up coming chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or it's characters. **

**-Alex**

Tris POV

I eagerly count down the minutes till third block. When it finally comes around I practically run down the hallways. In fact I run right into Tobias. I meant to do that, of coarse, and I throw my arms around him. "I missed you soo much!" I exclaim. He chuckles, but it's so soft I feel it more than I hear it.

"I missed you too." He bends down and kisses me. I eagerly kiss back, putting my hands in his hair, his run down my sides and rest right above my hips.

"EWE! PDA!" Christina shouts. I break the kiss and turn to her, sticking my tongue out in the process. "Four may like your tongue in his mouth, but I do not!" She tells me. I blush profusely and put my tongue back in my mouth. Tobias leans down to whisper in my ear.  
"You look cute when you blush, and you can put your tongue in my mouth whenever you want." I didn't think it was possible but I blushed even more after he said that.

"Just get in the gymnasium." I tell him. He smiles at me and walks into the gym.

Tobias POV

I spend most of my classes wondering what Tris is doing during her classes. When third block finally comes I hurry, but I try to not be too noticeable in my hurrying, to gym. I see Tris practically running through the halls and I decide to give her a hug. I stand in front of her thinking that she'll notice me. But she doesn't in fact she runs right into me. She reaches her arms up around me and I can't help but notice how well we fit together. Like we were meant to be. "I missed you soo much!" She exclaims and I chuckle softly.

"I missed you too." I tell her and I mean it. I bend down and kiss her. She eagerly responds, running her fingers through my hair. I put my hands on her waist just above her hips so that I can pull her closer to me. She can never be close enough. Suddenly I hear "EWE! PDA!" It's Christina. That girl, I'm telling ya. Tris breaks the kiss and sticks her tongue out at her. "Four may like your tongue in his mouth, but I do not!" I'm a little bit embarsed by what Christina said and I know that Tris is too by the way she's blushing. So I decide to have some fun with her. "You look cute when you blush, and you can put your tongue in my mouth whenever you want." She blushes even more at that and truthfully I wouldn't really mind if she did put her tongue in my mouth. "Just get in the gymnasium," she tells me. I listen. Max splits us up again. Guys in the workroom, girls running. I go into the workroom and see Zeke at the bench press. "Yo Four, come spot me," he yells and I walk over. He doesn't really need me though, he can bench a lot more than the 150 lbs he has on. So could I. "So, you and Tris are finally dating huh?" He asks.

"Yea, we are." I reply not really knowing what to say.

"You have sex with her yet?"

"ZEKE! I've only been dating her for a little wile!" I exclaimed, appalled that he would ask that question.

"What? Shauna and I did it before we started dating. An quite a few times sense we started."

"Okay Zeke too much information." After he does his set I lay down and he continues to talk to me.

"I'm just saying sometimes you gotta just treat yourself, if you know what I mean."

"Aw. Zeke just be quiet."  
"Well just think about what I said."

"Whatever you want man." After I finish the set we move on to other weights and equipment.

Tris POV

"So you and Four were looking pretty friendly there. Is it official?" Christina asks me as we run out of the gym.

"Yes it's official." I tell her.

"EKK! I'm so excited. I finally hooked you guys up!"

"Yea sure, you're the one who did all the leg work and everything."

"Whatever, that doesn't matter, what matter is that without me you guys wouldn't be a couple!"

"I don't think that's true."

"Be quite. I'm having a happy moment." I decide not to answer her and let her think whatever she wants. We continue to run for what seems like forever. At least I can see Tobias at lunch.


	10. The Dock

**A/N: So I think that some of you were getting a little bit board of the "cheesy" chapters that I have been writing. It was mostly because I can write those really fast and I don't have to think to much about it. I also realized that I haven't written much about the government since the beginning. Let me clarify that I'm pretending that they are in the American government and I do try to make all the facts about the government true. I tried to contrast Tris and Tobias in this chapter, you know opposites attract and whatever. As always continue to review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or it's characters.**

**-Alex**

Tris POV

"Mom do I have to go to the dinner tonight? I wine.

"Of coarse you do. Now go upstairs and get changed."

"Fine." I go up the stairs and pick out my scarlet red, floor length dress. I've been saving it for a special occasion and I decided that tonight is the night. I want to show my family and everyone else that I am an adult and should be treated like one. I put some red lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara on. I pick out some jewelry, put my black flats on and walk down stairs. Everyone is waiting by the door for me, even though I'm ready early. "Beatrice, you look beautiful." My mom says and smiles.

"Thanks mom." We walk out of the door and pile into my dads car. He doesn't like to drive so we have a chauffeur as well. I stair out the window at the lives other people have built. Big houses, long drive ways. Perfectly manicured lawns and gardens. I see their dogs outside, sometimes a child playing with one and I wish I had a care free life like that. But eventually everyone grows up and that's when life is no longer carefree. We can't have pets because my dad is literally allergic to every animal there is. I wish we could have a pet.

We pull up to the venue, it's a giant stone mansion right next to a sparkling lake. We are early so there is not much commotion yet and the picture is simply stunning. "Dad I'm going to have a closer look at the lake."

"Okay just make sure to be here when the dinner starts." I make my decent to the lake. Not wanting to ruin my dress I follow the path that leads down to a dock. Which of coarse looks phenomenal. That's when I see two people fighting, well actually one person yelling at another one. I decide that I need to help.

Tobias POV

Marcus has me dressed up like a monkey yet again. I'm wearing a black suit with a red tie for some dinner thing. The car he sent for me pulls up to the house and once again I can't wait till I turn 18 and I can get away from him. The driver nods at me as I get in and we drive off. Past the big houses that each have a "perfect family" living inside. I bet they have a dog or maybe a cat and the children are perfect. That's what money gets you, a fake life. I mean do people really think the charming faces of the people they see are real? Don't they realize that everyone has a dark side? I guess some people are just too ignorant. We pull up to the stone mansion and all I can think of is all the money they threw away planning this. I get out of the car and walk into the building. None of the guests are here yet because the dinner doesn't start for another three hours. Marcus just likes to make me help the people that were hired to do everything. I see people setting up tables and so I grab a tablecloth and a cart with a centerpiece and the silverware and nametags. I put the tablecloth down an then set a plate, two forks, a knife, two spoons, a water glass and a wine glass and a fancy napkin at each spot. I begin to set the nametags down, I know most of the people because I've been to so many of these things, so I try to put then next to people they like. That's when I realize that this is my table and the Priors are sitting here as well. Excited I put my name next to Tris's. That table done I move onto another, and than another. Soon everything is set up and Marcus arrives. He looks mad. "You. Come with me." He says his voice is so low I know that he is furious. At what? The world may never know. I follow him out of the building and down the path that leads to the lake. We walk onto the dock and I'm glad that it has railings, otherwise I'd be afraid that he would push me in. "Do you know how mad I am at you?" I don't answer, I never answer, it makes it worse. "You're lucky that we are in a public place and that I need you in top shape for tonight." His eyes are black and he looks like the demon he is. I try not to cower as he towers over me but it's hard. "Do you even know what you did? Of coarse, you're not very bright. After I TOLD you not to, you continued to fraternize with the Prior girl and now you DATING HER! You are truly an idiot, your mother must have cheated on me because you are not my son. There is no way you could be." _How can I protect Tris from him. She doesn't need to know._ _Then suddenly I hear her. Wait he hears her too. When did she get here? I can't protect her if she purposely puts herself in danger!_

"Excuse me but you two seemed to be having a disagreement and I was wondering if I could be of service to you?" She says. I look at her and she is simply stunning in that dress, I momentarily forget when I'm here, then Marcus says "Aw look you're little slut is here to save you." I snap my head back to him.

"What did you just say," I growl.

"Just that the big mean FOUR is going to be saved by a little whore," He sneers and I'm about to take him down when Tris speaks up.

"President Eaton. I am appalled that you used that language to address the senate majority leaders daughter. You do realize how much power my dad holds? He can get the senate to impeach you, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" She talks calmly and sensibly and I can see the gears turning in Marcus's head. He just realized that an outsider saw the monster within him. He doesn't know how to act for the first time in is life. Gosh she is amazing. Suddenly he smiles and he looks like the charming man everyone else knows.

"Ah Beatrice, I didn't see you there. That conversation was not aimed at you. I was speaking of someone else." He smiles, it almost looks genuine. She smiles back.

"That's funny because I heard you say 'Prior girl' and I don't know of any other girls with the last name prior." Her voice is so calm and pleasant, I don't know how she's doing it because I can tell she's fuming on the inside. Marcus's mouth opens slightly and then he closes it again.

"Just remember what I said boy." He storms off, brushing past Tris and walking up the path. I turn to her. That was amazing. Thank you. I hug her and she hugs me back. Her emotions are finally getting the better of her and she begins to shake a little. "I was so scared." She begins to sob. "Shh, you did amazing. Now he will never bother you again because he knows that you fight back." I stroke her hair. The only problem is, I don't think that. In fact I think that Marcus will wage all out war on her now and I'm scared as to what that will look like.


	11. Old Friends

**A/N: Hey guys, my cat is doing better. This chapter is unfinished but I wanted to get a new chapter out to you guys. Thank you for your patience. Hopefully I'll have a lot of spare time (HA HA yea right! - but a girl can dream) and I can get some new chapters out. Hang in there because I've got a great idea of where my story is going. As always continue to review/comment. Thank you for the concern by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or it's characters.**

**-Alex**

Tris POV

Marcus storms off and almost hits me as he rushes past. I silently exhale. Gosh that was so scary. I could just see the hate in his eyes. "That was amazing," Tobias says, "Thank you." He hugs me and suddenly all the fear and anger get the better of me. I'm shaking, "I was so scared," I sob helplessly.

"Shh, you did amazing. Now he will never bother you again because he knows that you fight back." He strokes my hair in a comforting manor. Part of me says _Tobias is lying to make you feel better. Marcus is going to come at you full force now._ But I push that part away. I don't need to think about it just yet. I finally finish crying and I realize the dinner is probably going to start soon.

"I need to fix my makeup," I tell Tobias.

"Come with me, I'll make sure no one sees you." I smile as he grabs my hand. He always knows exactly what I mean. We make our way up to the mansion and go in through the back entrance. We weave through endless hallways that all look very similar.

"Tobias, how do you know where we're going?" I ask, slightly frightened that we are lost.

"I've been down here a lot. Don't worry I know where I'm going."

"Why have you been down here so much?"

"Because Marcus makes me help set up for these events." I'm shocked.

"He makes you do that?"

"Yea… He thinks it will improve my character."  
"That's horrible. We need to do something about him." Tobias suddenly pulls me to a stop and looks at me sternly.

"Don't you go near Marcus. EVER. You hear me?" His eyes are stern but I know it's just because he cares about me.

"Okay. I'll stay out of his way." I promise, but my fingers are crossed behind my back. President Eaton is going down. I just have to finish my attack plan. We start walking again and soon we arrive at the bathroom.

"Is it okay if I come in too? I don't want to be standing awkwardly in the hallway." Tobias asks me. I smile at him.

"Yea, sure. I'm just going to fix my makeup." We go into the bathroom and I set my little purse on the counter and take out the little kit that Christina got me. In it is lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow. I get a tissue out of the box and wipe off the smudged makeup from my face. Once that is done I begin to put eyeliner and mascara on. I pull the skin around my eye to make it taunt. "You know, you make funny faces when you do that." Tobias comments.

"All girls make weird faces when they put on makeup. It's a fact," I retort not feeling as happy as I was when I arrived earlier. Tobias continues to look at me. "Stop staining at me!"

"I can't help myself. You're too pretty." He gets up and walks over to me. Tilting up my chin with his fingers, he kisses me sweetly. "You look beautiful, but we should probably go up before we are late for dinner." I follow him out of the bathroom and back through the maze. Eventfully we arrive at a flight of stairs. "Go up two flights and it's the first door on your left," Tobias tells me, "I'll come up a couple minutes after you."

"Okay see you soon." I walk up two flights and find the dinner easily. Everyone is talking loudly. I slip into the room and look for my parents. I see them talking to another one of the senators. He's an older man, probably early sixties but still in relatively good shape. He has a large bald patch on the top of his head, where he does have hair it's white. The hairs are few and far between. I walk over and smile. "Hi Daddy. The lake was so beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it. Beatrice do you know Senator Drew Johnson?"

"I don't believe we've met. Its good to make your acquaintance."

"Ah, Beatrice, I've herd so many wonderful things about you. I am glad to have met you as well."

"It was wonderful to have met you Senator Johnson but I am afraid that I must excuse myself."

"Yes, the young people always seem to have places to go and people to meet. Until next time Beatrice," He smiles at me as I walk away.

As I make my way through the endless supply of older folks, I spot them. They must of came with their families. I am about to make a run for it when they spot me. "Beatrice!" They exclaim at the same time and by they I do mean the one and only Tiffany and Chelsea. "Hey girls!" I say back. We hug and they stand there and smile at me. "So, we herd that you go to a public school now. Why would you want to go to school with kids who are poor and ugly?" They ask. Knowing they'll use all the information for gossip I pick my words very carefully. "I decided that it would make me look like a more well rounded person for my college application." I lie to them easily and they drink up every last word.

"Well that is simply a horrible thing that you are doing to yourself. You should come back to school with us as soon as possible." Tiffany tells me. I am pondering what my answer will be when Chelsea says, "OH. MY. GOD. Look at that gentleman," She points. I follow her finger and smirk slightly. It's Tobias.

"Well that man is simply dashing, I think that I may need to met him." Tiffany says. They begin to walk over to Tobias and I follow, this should be interesting.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea. It's simply wonderful to make your acquaintance." She smiles and extends her hand.

"Hello, my name is Four." Tobias says and shakes her hand.

"Four, like the number?" Tiffany purrs and shakes his hand as well. _No, like the animal._ My inner sarcasm says.

"Haha, the very same, and you are?" Tobias turns and looks at me.

"I am sorry. How rude of me. I'm Beatrice." I say and shake his hand. Amused by his game.


	12. An Eye for and Eye

**A/N: Hey guys! I ended up having to work all weekend! It sucked! In other news my cat is doing great and I'm getting my first tattoo tonight! I really like this chapter, epically it's ending. I hope you guys do to. As always continue to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or it's characters. **

**-Alex**

Tobias POV

As I search the crowd for Tris. I suddenly see two girls walking over to me. As they get closer I notice Tris is with them as well. _This should be interesting…_ "Hi, I'm Chelsea. It's simply wonderful to make your acquaintance." She smiles and extends her hand.

"Hello, my name is Four," I say wondering what this is about. I shake her hand.

"Four, like the number?" Tiffany purrs and I shake her hand as well. _Oh they think I'm attractive,_ I realize. _They must be acquaintances of Tris._ I decide to have some fun and pretend that I haven't met Tris.

"Haha, the very same, and you are?" I turn to Tris and smile. When I ask she immediately lights up and I know she is willing to play my game.

"I am sorry. How rude of me. I'm Beatrice." She shakes my hand and I give her an extra squeeze.

"So what brings you girls to this dinner filled with old men? I ask.

"Our daddy's work in the Senate and House of Representatives. We go to ALL the formal occasions," Tiffany says, giving me suggestive looks.

"What brings you to the dinner?" Chelsea asks. She eyes me up and down like a hungry hyena.

"I enjoy listening to the old men banter," I say and hear Tris stifle a snort. She knows I hate coming to these things. I give them an award winning smile. I'm just about to continue my fun when Tris cuts me off.

"I you would excuse me, I am simply parched and need to refresh myself." Tiffany and Chelsea just nod and I decide to discontinue my fun.

"I could escort you if you'd like. I was just going over there myself."

"Oh, that would be just marvelous." She says and smiles. I extend my arm and she delicately intertwines her arm with mine. I start to head over to the refreshment table but Tris drags me to the side door.

Tiffany POV

As I watch Beatrice walk away with the dashing Four I can't help but shoot knives at her back. That little bitch stole my future husband! The nerve of some people! Four is simply perfect, well dressed, well spoken, obviously from someone in the Government. I simply must find out who he really is. I notice Beatrice laughing and another pain of jealously goes up my spine. Then the crowd fills in and I loose sight of them. "Beatrice is no longer our friend," I tell Chelsea, "She is now the enemy."

"Why? Beatrice is so nice and caring. I really like her." Chelsea says and I just scoff at her simple mindedness.

"That Four is MY future husband and SHE is getting in the way."

"Okay, as long as I don't have to be too mean to her." Chelsea concedes. She always does. _Now how do I go about finding out who Four is?_

Tris POV

As we walk away from Tiffany and Chelsea I can't help but feel relived. I don't like the person I am with them. Tobias suddenly says, "You didn't want to continue my game?" He pouts a little. I laugh at him.

"No, I did not walk Tiffany or Chelsea thinking that they might actually have a chance with you! You're mine and mine alone." I tell him, stressing the mine. He laughs.

"Don't worry I only have eyes for you." Then he winks at me. We are about to slip out the doors when someone announces, "Dinner will be served. Please take your seats." Tobias smiles.

"I put your nametag next to mine."

"You little rascal," I say and bump him playfully. He laughs and bumps me back. Suddenly the rest of the dinner looks better.

Tiffany POV

As the dinner drags on I talk to all the gossips. None of them know Four's real identity. The dinner is about to end and I have one last hope, Mrs. Anderson. I don't really want to talk to her because she trades secrets for secrets. So in order to figure out who Four is, I have to give her one of my secrets…

I find her sitting at a table in the far corner. She's by herself watching everyone. Her eyes are so dark they might be black. They find me and a small smile forms. She knows why I'm here. As I sit down next to her she speaks, "So you want to know who 'Four' is do you?" Her voice is soft and has a chilly tone to it. _I don't want to be here._

"I do." I stair back trying not to show how much I want to leave.

"That's going to cost you a pretty good secrete, darling," The look on her face is giddy, she's waited for this day, I know.

"I have a good one for you."

"Then lets hear it."

**A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you liked it! So what do you think her secret is? Do you think Mrs. Anderson knows Tobias's real name? If she does how do you think she found out? Let me know!**

**-Alex**


End file.
